


Something Borrowed (Something New)

by sailor_pansexual



Series: ☆ She-Ra Smut Collection ☆ [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Sweet Ending, The Horde never taught them what love was, typical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailor_pansexual/pseuds/sailor_pansexual
Summary: In which Catra steals a sex toy and suggests Adora and herself try it out.Set before Season One
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: ☆ She-Ra Smut Collection ☆ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555072
Comments: 2
Kudos: 245





	Something Borrowed (Something New)

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta read, so please excuse any errors.
> 
> Enjoy!!

It was a relatively peaceful night in the Fright Zone. The moonlight was soft, and while there were no crickets around these parts, you could almost hear them in the relative silence among the Horde. However, even under these ideas sleeping conditions, the air was restless. 

Adora has been trying to fall asleep for a while now. She keeps her eyes stubbornly closed and tries to keep her breathing steady; inhale for five seconds, exhale for another five. All of this, yet nothing seemed to be calming the thoughts running through her head. 

With a weary sigh, Adora sits up on her bunk. She looked at the foot of her bed, expecting to find Catra, however she was met instead with a cold empty spot. 

Usually, on peaceful nights like this, much like herself, Catra wouldn’t be able to sleep, and would find herself resting at the edge of the blonde’s bunk. Tonight however, Catra was nowhere to be seen. Adora decided she should probably look to find the feline. Something might’ve happened to her. Caught sneaking out. Called for midnight training. The usual. She pulls on her shoes.

The walk is short. Her boots click a steady rhythm across the metal floors. She worries about if she’ll run into anyone.   
Much to her luck (and startling surprise), Adora runs into Catra right in front of the door to the Food Hall.   


“Can’t sleep?” she asks despite already knowing the answer.   


“Yea” Adora sighs. “Midnight snack?” She motions towards the hall. Catra shrugs. 

“Kinda. Stopped along the way.” Adora tilted her head; a question.

“From where? It’s way past curfew. You could’ve been caught.” Catra rolled her eyes.

“You’d know all about that, wouldn’t ya.” Catra teased. “Goody-too-shoes.” Adora frowned at her friends comment, but decided to shake it off.

“I’m serious though. Where did you go? I’m curious, is all.” This brought Catra back to a small smirk.

“Well, I guess I can tell you, as long as you keep it to yourself.” Catra raises an eyebrow. “You can’t tell  _ anyone.” _

“Who would I tell, Catra?” The blonde responded, smiling. “You’re the only one I myself can trust around here.”

“Okay, okay. I found a toy.” She whispered, a sensual look on her face. “Well, more like I stole a toy. From Octavia.”

Adora looked confused at the statement. Toys were supposed to be left in the nursery for babies and toddlers? Why did Catra have one? What would Catra want one? Better question, why did Octavia have one? She must be missing something.

“What kind of toy?” She asked. Catra laughed.

“Uh... duh, Adora. If I stole it from Octavia, what kind of toy would it be?” The suggestion practically hit Adora in the face. 

Oh.

“But Catra... why would you even want one?” The feline laughed. 

“Why not, Adora. I mean, if you wanted to try it…” Adora blushed so hard she was sure her face would remain pink until the end of time.

“I mean... I would... well we can’t. Not with surveillance drones… and… but don’t get me wrong of co—“

“Stop.” Adora’s words halted. She looked at Catra to see that her friend’s face was annoyed. She immediately regretted not being able to get out a straight answer. 

“Catra, I—“

“It’s okay, Adora. We don’t have to. I was mainly just messing with you.” Adora smiled, gracious that her friend was understanding. 

“Don’t get me wrong, Catra. I’d love to. Just... not tonight, okay?” She leaned in and gave Catra a small kiss on her lips. Catra purred and put her hand on Adora’s cheek, holding her there for as long as she could.

“I’m going to sleep. I think you should too.” Catra stated, and grabbed ahold of Adora’s hand for emphasis. Adora looks at the felines hand on her own and smiles.

“Sure.”   
  
Catra is a dark shape at the edge of the bunk, still and quiet save for the soft rise and fall of her breathing. As much as she’d never admit aloud, she enjoyed watching her friend sleep. 

Friend? Adora felt as though she held Catra at a higher regard, although she was unsure as what to call the feeling she had for the other girl. She didn’t feel the same way for Catra as Lonnie or Kyle, she knew for a fact. 

For now, she didn’t care. Couldn’t. Not when the night was calm and Catra slept peacefully just inches away. She drifted asleep.

  
They avoided the conversation of the toy for as long as they could. It doesn’t come up until several weeks later. Between training and testing their skills, neither of them has much time to spare. So when Adora snuck into the supply closet with her friend after dinner one day, Catra didn’t hesitate in pinning her against the wall and crashing their mouths together with pent-up hunger. Adora’s exhale flutters against Catra’s cheek. She groaned into Catra’s lips and felt her hands roam across Catra’s body as they scrambled to take off her clothes. Catra bit on her mouth, her hips pushing Adora’s into the wall behind her.

Catra paused to kick off her shoes and step out of her jumpsuit. She kissed Adora again with a dangerous smile, one that only makes the arousal in Adora’s gut grow sharper, and hoisted her up. Adora yelped into the kiss. Catra sat her on top of the table, and held Adora by the back of her neck, kissing her deeply. Exploring. 

With her other hand she starts unzipping Adora’s suit. She kissed down Adora’s neck, bit at her collarbone and mouths down the now uncovered skin. Adora leaned back onto her hands, giving Catra the spaces she needed. 

They’re both nearly naked now, and they take a heavily-breathing moment to gaze upon each other. Adora pulls her in again, hands on Catra’s shoulder and nape, and kisses her. She can’t get enough of the way Catra’s lips slide against her own, the way the touch of skin on skin makes electricity spark in the pit of Adora’s stomach. A hotness settled down there, and Adora finds herself slightly bucking (or trying there so) against Catra. Catra’s fingers trail down Adora’s body. 

They linger around Adora’s chest long enough to squeeze her nipples and make her shudder. Downwards still, her claws hook into Adora’s underwear and drag it down the length of her legs until she’s crouching between them. Catra drops a kiss on the inside of Adora’s right thigh. And then her left. She waits for Adora’s smile before rising back to full height.   
It’s only then that Adora notices the toy hooked onto some sort of harness that Adora realized where this was really going..   


“Oh.” she says, “And has this been waiting here just for me?”   


“More or less.” Catra assures her.   


“You gonna put it on for me? Or am I to pleasure myself?” She teased.   
Catra gives her a curious look and reaches for the strap on. She fumbles a little with the leather straps, shoots Adora a smirk, and fastens the harness tight around her hips. The dildo juts out in front of her. It looks equal parts odd and appealing. Adora had never seen anything quite like it. She’s heard of similar items from the older cadets, but see one? Scratch that: Use one? She never thought she’d see the day.

When Catra leaned in to kiss her again, Adora feels it rub against her lower abdomen. Her thighs clench. Catra’s mouth is a smirk against Adora’s own. Then there are fingers running over her kiss-swollen lips, waiting for permission. 

For consent to keep going. 

Adora grants it, parting her lips for Catra’s fingers. She licks and sucks on them and enjoys the way Catra’s eyes fall half-closed with arousal. Adora grabs Catra’s wrist and guides her hand down to where she’s aching for it; aching for her.   


Adora tilts forward and rests her forehead on Catra’s shoulder. Catra’s fingers feel so good on her sex. Without much effort, they find all of the spots that make Adora shiver easily. Adora turns her head to mouth at Catra’s neck. Just a hint of teeth, just a little more pressure. Catra moans.   


She’s beautiful when she moans.   


Adora smiles into her skin. Catra adds another finger. 

Now it’s Adora’s turn to moan. The stretch feels so good, and when Adora catches a glimpse of the dildo, sitting patiently right on top of Catra’s mound, her sex clenches around Catra’s three fingers in delighted anticipation. She tugs on the toy, bringing Catra to fall right into a kiss.   


Catra’s hands curl around Adora’s thighs and nudge her to sit closer to the edge of the table. Adora pumps her hand up and down the slick length of it and watches Catra’s face. Her eyes are just black slivers hiding behind thick lashes, her cheeks faintly blushed, her mouth parted. With a heavy breath, Adora guides the blunt head of the strap on to her entrance, quivering with anticipation, and locks her eyes with Catra’s heterochromatic ones. An ‘Okay’. Catra slowly pushes inside Adora’s sex. Adora’s head falls back with a moan. Catra noses up her throat, plants a kiss just below her ear.   


“Good?” she rasps a question into Adora’s skin.   


“God,” Adora says, “yes.”   


Catra’s hips draw back only to roll back in. It feels so good. The drag in and out of Adora’s sex, the way it fills her up just so perfect. The way Adora’s legs wrap around Catra’s. She clings to her as Catra fucks into her. Underneath her palms Adora feels the muscles in Catra’s back rippling with effort.   


Catra’s hands are rough on Adora’s body. She clutches onto Adora’s shoulders, rakes her nails down her back, her fingers bite into the flesh of Adora’s hips. It is unexpected and teases surprised sounds from Adora’s throat. She doesn’t complain. Later, she will look at herself in the mirror, twisting and turning to trace the raised lines in her skin with her eyes. Now, she sighs around a moan. Catra’s thrusts come faster and faster, her hips now moving with staggering speed. Adora can feel the tension rising, knows that it will spill out soon, and she turns her head to plant a sloppy kiss on the corner of Catra’s mouth.   


“Are you close? Or am I going to have to fuck you harder?” Adora hears somewhere near her ear.   


All she does is make a strangled sound in response. Catra reaches down into her wet heat to rub at her clit. It doesn’t take long after that. Adora burns and crashes into Catra’s embrace.   


White surrounds her vision, and she sees galaxies in Catra’s eyes. Catra pulls out of her with an obscene sound. When Adora looks up at her, she notes the color in her cheeks; in her eyes. Her freckles. Adora cups Catra’s jaw. Her thumb drags across Catra’s lower lip.   


“You alright?” Adora asks.   
Catra snaps her teeth at Adora’s finger with a smile. “Just fine.”   


“Do you want me to -”

“Maybe another time,” she says sincerely. 

“You can repay the favor.”   


Adora lets out a startled chuckle. She watches Catra step out of the harness, her lean body just out of Adora’s reach and all Adora wants right now is touch her. She lets herself be pulled down, the floor cold under her feet. But Catra is warm and solid and she kisses Adora with familiarity that borders on dangerous.   


“We should probably get to our bunks before we get caught.” She sighs agaisnt Catra’s mouth, eyes closed. She can’t seem to face the weight of what she’s asking.   


Catra’s head tilts slightly to one side. 

“Sure,” she says softly.   
And so they gather their scattered clothes, zip each other back into their uniforms, and quickly sneak back into their room.

“You sleeping with me tonight?”

“Where else would I?”

**Author's Note:**

> So that was... that.
> 
> I appreciate ANY comments / kudos ♥︎
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
